rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Reeve Corviser
Reeve '''Corviser '''was a Void Knight roleplayed by Ghostleh. Personality Reeve is best known for his leadership skills and dedication to the Void Knight Order. Appearance Reeve wore a focus sight around his head, although it was hidden amongst his beautiful blonde dreadlocks that hung over his eyes. During his time as Commodore, he was most often seen in standard Elite Void Knight garb. History The Beginning Reeve Corviser was born two weeks earlier than his parents expected in Port Sarim. Both of his parents were members of the Void Knights. His mother was rather young when she gave birth to Reeve. Little Reeve spent the majority of his childhood in Port Sarim. Void Knights Reeve went against his mother's wishes and eventually joined the Void Knights. He was a squire for the knight, Alexander Fornwoods. Reeve.often mouthed out at his commanding officers for not allowing him to fight the pests as a squire. Fornwoods finally recognized Reeve's strong leadership abilities and granted him knighthood at the age of seventeen. Resignation Reeve spent the next thirty years battling wave after wave of Pests. At the age of forty, he finally put away his Void Knight emblem and sailed back to Port Sarim. Misthalin-Dragonkin War A few weeks after his retirement, Reeve traveled to Edgeville in order to pursue a career in politics After hearing about the Dragonkin Worshipper threat, Reeve met up with Marius Daire-Enzo and formed the Misthalin Union. He did not actively participate in any battles and opted out to writing battle reports. After the war ended, Reeve became the Steward of Edgeville under Marius' leadership. Reeve finally relinquished his title of Steward to Alastair Cavalyn. Void Knights Redux Reeve eventually left Misthalin to do what he did best, fighting the pests. Being one of the few Void Knights that had spent over two decades fighting the pests, he was given the rank of Commodore. Rumble in the Jungle Reeve began to receive reports about peculiar creatures terrorizing the people of Musa Point. He was accompanied by Shane Jäger and Leo Argo. The trio arrived at their destination and began searching for clues. Shane strayed away going to find the source of the trouble while Reeve and Leo were gathering information from the locals. Shane messaged Reeve via commorb. Reeve and Leo tracked her location to a small clearing in the middle of Karamja. There, they discovered an inactive portal surrounded by dead pests. The trio set up camp around the clearing. Reeve stood guard while the others slept. He then heard a noise. Following the source of the noise, Reeve and Leo stumbled upon a village. They peered into a wooden hut to find a dark wizard threatening a man's family. The man ran away as the wizard lit his family on fire while they were asleep. Leo took action and summoned a granite lobster. With the help of his familiar, he managed to restrain the dark wizard. While Leo searched for Reeve, he returned to find that the dark wizard committed suicide. After his unusual suicide, a portal emerged from the middle of the village. Pests were summoned from the Void and began attacking the locals. With the help of the native warriors, Reeve and Leo managed to destroy the pests and the portal. The Scourge of the Desert Following the events in Karamja, Reeve met up with Jed Oliver the healer and Ethan Westry the knight. Following a series of strange noises, the three found a man clad in Kharidian clothing. The man referred to himself as "The Scourge of the Desert." The Scourge summoned two skeletons but they turned into a pile of dust. After realizing his failure, The Scourge summoned a portal. Ethan Westry made quick work to disable to the portal. However, The Scourge managed to teleport away after the portal closed, leaving behind a burning table. Death After giving up his title of Commodore, Reeve retired back to Port Sarim. Reeve found himself bedridden for many weeks and finally passed away. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Noble Category:Guthixian Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Void Knight Category:Deceased